


Cage [vid]

by Indrikhole



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dark, M/M, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrikhole/pseuds/Indrikhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's body is a cage, but his mind holds the key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage [vid]




End file.
